Magnetic surveys are surveys conducted by using magnetometers (magnetic sensors) to measure and record the intensity of the magnetic field at the sensor, while scanning the region to be surveyed by the sensor. Magnetic surveys are used for various purposes in which detection of objects/anomalies having magnetic properties is needed. For example, common such surveys are performed by hand-held magnetic sensors (magnetometers) to detect objects (e.g. metallic objects) located/buried at shallow depths beneath the soil/ground. Other such surveys are aerial magnetic surveys performed from an altitude by aircrafts to obtain geophysical mapping of the Earth (for example to detect and map the spatial distribution and relative abundance of magnetic minerals such as iron oxide and magnetite) in the upper levels of the Earth's crust. The principles of such aerial magnetic surveys are similar to a magnetic survey carried out with a hand-held magnetometer, but allowing much larger areas to be covered quickly. The aircraft typically flies in a scanning pattern/path (e.g. grid-like pattern with height and line spacing determining the resolution of the survey/magnetic-map data).